Blind Date
by Tiger
Summary: They go on a blind date!!! All of them almost..... please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Blind Date

Blind Date

All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all that…

Ginny: Yea I was reading this filer and it was advertising a blind date service so I signed us up wont it be cool?

Hermione: Well I do love your brother, as you know. But I guess it would be kinda cool. I wonder who we'll get put with.

Ginny: Yea what if I'm put with Harry? That would be so awesome.

Hermione: Well, I don't know if they signed up but I'll ask them.

Ginny: Really? Thanks.

Hermione: It's no problem really, besides I want to know too.

Ginny and Hermione were planing what their blind date would be like, when Harry and Ron interrupted them.

Harry: Hey did you two sign up for this blind date thing? 

Hermione: Yes did you?

Ron: Of course, how could I give up a free date?

About two weeks later there was an announcement for everyone that signed up for the blind date thing. It said that the list was made and it was to be brought to each common room. It only stated the day, time, and where you were going.

Ginny: WOW! I'm going on a cruse through Paris. (With the help of floo power)

Hermione: I'm going to a café in Paris.

Ron: Really? Me too. (Ron began to blush madly, thinking that Hermione was his date.)

Harry: (getting excited after hearing the they were going to Paris and wondering where he was going to go on his blind date.) Egypt?

R/H/G: No Harry where are you really going?

Harry: Egypt!

R/H/G: Uncontrollable laughs.

Ron: Harry you're not the only person going to Egypt, there's Cho-

Harry: Really?

Ginny: Ronald that was mean- No Harry I'm sorry Cho's not even on the list, um… I think that she's still sulking over Cedric. 

Harry: (glances over the list) That's it I'm getting out of this.

Later in Professor Dumbledore's office…

Harry: Professor Dumbledore, I'm just not comfortable doing this can I be taken out of the project?

Dumbledore: Well Harry although you already have a partner I'm sure we can work something out. 

Harry: Thank you so very much Professor Dumbledore.

Harry: Uh, who was my partner? 

Dumbledore: Now I can't tell you that. Do you have anymore questions?

Ginny's date was first:

Ginny walked carefully over to the meeting point. She saw Malfoy standing there, for a second Ginny was scared, But she noticed that he had his arm around Parvati. 

Ginny: Poor Parvati…

Neville: Um…Hey Ginny (Very, very, high pitched.) Um…I, uh, think that you're my uh, date.

Ginny: Oh, Neville, hey how have you been I haven't seen you around…

Neville: Oh, I'm uh, good, how are you? 

Ginny: Ready for our date.

Neville: Really even with me?

Ginny: I could only be more happier if you were Harry.

Neville: Really? Oh, wow. Well Egypt you haven't seen anything yet.

Ginny: Um…Neville, were going to Paris.

Neville: Really? Even better.

Later that night:

Ginny: Yes it was so fun, we had a boat and it had like this little table and it had singers…oh it was wonderful!

Hermione: Wow. Ginny you haven't told me how your date was yet…

Ginny: Whom do you think?

Hermione: (looks around the room. Sees Neville with a group of boys around him.) Neville? 

Ginny: How did you know? 

Hermione: (swings her head over to the group of boys.) 

Ginny: Oh, yea. Isn't he so cute? I didn't know that side of him, he's wonderful.

Hermione: Ok whatever, Ginny are you ok? 

Ginny: Really he is…

Hermione: Ok whatever…well I'm going to bed I only have all day tomorrow to get ready for my date…

??????: I'm so excited about my date tomorrow!!!

Please review it, hmm… 10 reviews till I write the next one. 


	2. Blind Date- part 2

Blind Date~2

Blind Date~2

Everyone and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling…

The next morning-Girls' dormitory

Hermione: Hey Gin, do you think that I could get mixed up with Malfoy?

Ginny: No, not a chance.

Hermione: Are you sure?

Ginny: I saw him with Parvati, I think that they had the date together, and if not he had to have had his date last night.

Hermione: Now that's a relief. Thanks.

Ginny: No problem.

Guys' dormitory

Ron: Well Harry this is the night of my date I can't wait! I hope that I get paired up Hermione. 

Harry: Yea that would be good for you man, I know how much you like her…

Ron: How could you know that much?

Harry: Well when you were at that snowball fight two weeks ago I read your diary…

"Oh how much I love Hermione, I would do anything go anywhere…"

Ron: YOU READ THAT?

Harry: Yes I did.

Ron: HARRY!

3:00 Gryffindor tower:

Hermione: So Ron are you ready for your date?

Ron: As ready as I'll ever be…

Hermione: Are you ok? You sound squeaky.

Ron: I'm fine.

Dumbledore's office:

Dumbledore: Well Harry I think that we could try to squeeze you back in, um… yes you can go on a date tonight if you'd like…

Harry: Uh…ok that sounds good. I'll do it. Uh… Professor Dumbledore where am I going?

Dumbledore: Uh…let's see here-

Gryffindor tower:

Fred: NO PARVATI I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!

Parvati: What? Fred are you all right? 

Fred: PARVATI I KNOW YOU FEEL FOR ME BUT I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!

Parvati: Fred I didn't ask you out.

Fred: I'm sorry Parvati I really am but I feel for someone else…

Parvati: Ah Fred your impossible! (Walks away.)

George: HA HA HA HA HA 

Fred: HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE 

George: HO HO HO HO HO HO 

Fred: Huh? Why were we ho ho hoing?

George: I have no idea.

Guys' Dormitory

Ron: (singing) I love Hermione, I love Hermione. And I'm gonna have a date with her in a café in Paris, I love Hermione I love Hermione…

Harry: Uh… Ron I asked Dumbledore to put me back in and I um, well he did, and my dates tonight.

Ron: Oh Harry how wonderful! I'm just so happy that I get to go on a date with Hermione, I even picked out a new pair of socks! I hope you have fun, I really do-

Harry: (interrupted) in a café in Paris.

Ron: WHAT??? 


End file.
